


Day Seven: Gradual

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Kurt isn't really in love with Blaine until he is





	Day Seven: Gradual

He may have joked about being in love with Blaine Anderson within those few seconds of tapping his shoulder and watching the boy spin to face him on the stairs but it wasn’t true. Sure, Kurt knew Blaine was beautiful. Yes, there was a jolt of attraction shot throughout his body. It was new but not love.

By Christmas, when Mr. Schue came to visit Kurt said it again “I’m in love with him.” It was a crush. A desire.

Then came the party and the rush of jealousy when Blaine thought about dating Rachel. Just a month after Christmas and Kurt was back to feeling insignificant to almost everyone in his life. A background character in his own story. He spent a lot of time at home with his dad. A place where he felt cared for and loved. The real kind of love.

February was brutal. With the New Directions’ relationship gossip off the charts, the Warblers in chaos, and Blaine’s new crush, which he completely kept from Kurt (who thought they told each other everything as best friends do), Kurt was distraught. Everything went badly for Blaine and Kurt sat with him as he vented about his mistakes and how stupid he had been without once saying “I told you so.” He refused to allow his own feelings, his crush that would not go away, to interfere.

In March, things changed. Regionals were around the corner so the Warblers were very busy. The only time Kurt and Blaine hung out was rehearsal because Dalton’s teachers decided the week of Regionals was the best week for chapter tests and pop quizzes. Kurt spent a lot of time in the library and he found a study buddy fairly quickly. He had three classes, including French, with Joel. He was a year older than Kurt but they had French together because Kurt had tested out of French II.

It wasn’t until Blaine saw them huddled over a worksheet speaking in French that Kurt noticed a change in his best friend. Blaine had just reached the table before seeing Joel’s shoulder pressed against Kurt’s side. Kurt looked up and said hello before introducing Joel. Blaine was going to grab Kurt to go get coffee and take a break but decided he doesn’t want to disturb them so he leaves to find an empty table.

The following day, Blaine is knocking on Kurt’s door asking if the two of them can study history together today. Kurt is quick to agree seeing as he is not meeting Joel until four, which Blaine frowns at when Kurt mentions it. Blaine seems to want Kurt’s attention and company the more Joel is mentioned.

When the day of Regionals arrives, Kurt knows why.

“Why did you take so long?”

“I’m here now, isn’t that what counts?”

Kurt just pulls him in for another kiss.

By the end of the school year, Blaine and Kurt are sitting in the Lima Bean. Fresh off from his 12th place win at Nationals in New York, Kurt realizes something: he loves Blaine. Unfortunately, his boyfriend beats him to it.

“I love you,” Blaine says.

He almost chokes on his mocha but responses. “I love you too.”


End file.
